team metaknight
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: Meta Knight the leader of his team is discovering more about pits previous attack on him, Is Pit all he will Have to face? Find out on this exciting story! Rated T for strong language and character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first entree on Team Meta knight** enjoy!**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight woke with a start, it was yesterday when pit attacked and took the life of Olimar and left Samus and Falco injured. Meta Knight got out of bed and he saw Mega Man walking to the kitchen ''Hi Meta Knight'' Mega Man greeted him as he passed by. Then he stopped '' Meta Knight wanna train with me for the upcoming tournament'' Mega Man asked him. ''sure'' Meta Knight answered. ''But one question'' Meta Knight said. ''Yes'' said Mega Man. ''Will Dr Mario be there?'' Mega Man nodded. ''Yes he appeared to me in a dream and told me'' Meta Knight nodded ''Great'' ''But will that bastard Pit be there'' Meta Knight snarled. Mega Man nodded ''Sadly yes but that asshole better not pull anything!'' Mega Man shouted. Meta Knight laughed ''Well lets get to training.''

**Link**

Link was exited because Zelda was pregnant with his baby. im not gonna stop telling till every bastard here knows this link thought. especially Dedede link scowled at the thought. (dedede was facinated by not zelda but shiek) king dedede busted into the halberd shortly after screaming. ''SHEEIIIIIIIIK!'' ''God Dammit!'' Link cursed ''DEDEDE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU'' Link shouted. ''WE KEEP KICKING YOUR ASS WILL YOU EVER LEARN!'' '' i need help with link!'' King Dedede said. Marth just looks at him. ''Dammit Dedede'' Marth said '' How many times must we kick your a-'' marth sighs. ''Screw it im just gonna leave this to link'' he said. Link nodded ''Yeah ill deal with him'' Link shoves his sword up Dededes ass. Dedede Screams and leaves. Link goes on the loud speaker. ''listen passengers of the Halberd.''

**Kirby**

Kirby was determined to win the tournament. But he was concerned about pit. ''Its not he hasnt before'' Kirby growled. ''At least we will see Dr Mario and Olimar again (Dr Mario died of old age Olimar was killed by Pit) they were only allowed down here on the tournement. He walked to the kitchen for some food when he opens the fridge and sees a full fridge he turns beet red ''GOD DAMMIT CANT A GUY HAVE FOOD IN THE HOUSE'' kirby shouted slamming the fridge door. He walks over to the training hall for scheduled training with samus. ''well finally!'' kirby said as samus entered the training hall. ''Shut it Kirby, i had to kill Toon Link.'' samus informed him. Just then Toon Link barges into the training hall. ''Wait Samus? did you mean kill him as in knock him out? or did you mean shove a fucking missle up his ass so he died?'' Kirby asked her. ''Second guess'' Kirby just falls over.

**Fox**

''Slippy fix my Airwing ASAP'' Fox called. Fox had recently fought Andross. His airwing suffered critical damage. Suddenly a blue arrow flew out of no where and struck slippy in the head! ''Son of a bitch!'' slippy said before he fell limp and died  
soon fox was hit and almost killed by another arrow. ''Son of a Bitch!'' Fox cursed. I need to get the Hell out of there! thought fox as he ran to his unfinished airwing. When he got to his airwing he got on his radio. '' ROB 64 i need you to pick me up in the Great Fox!'' Fox shouted in the radio. ''Affirmative'' ROB 64 replied. ''Good thank you ROB 64.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Great tourney

**CHAPTER 2 THE GREAT TOURNEY get ready for this exciting entree on Team Meta Knight**

**Fox**As he was picked up in the Great Fox he realized something important. ''YES THE TOURNEY'' Fox screamed in joy.  
''Keep it down in there'' ROB 64 asked politeley. Fox really had nothing better to do so he called Falco and Wolf. ''Ummmm guys Slippys dead.'' ''Well its about time!'' Falco and Wolf screamed over the radio in joy. ''Ok'' Fox hadnt expected them to be Happy over his death but ok. ''Take me straight to the tourney 64.'' ''Will do'' ROB64 replied. he turned the Great Fox toward the dome of the Tourney.

**Meta Knight**

His and Mega Mans previous training session really payed off. Soon they entered the dome and fans cheered in welcome. ''Our first fight'' Master Hand called ''Is Dr Mario and Fox'' Dr Mario and Fox enterered the arena and they waited for the countdown from MasterHand ''3..2..1..GO'' Fox kicked him out of the arena in one kick ''Son of a biiiiiiitch'' dr mario said as he flew out. ''Our winner is Fox!'' Master Hand said ''Next up is DK vs C. Falcon'' Master Hand called. When they entered the arena DK crushed C. Falcons head KOing him. ''Son of a...bitch'' C. Falcon said as he passed out. ''Next up Link vs Marth!'' as they entered the arena they looked as if they were nodding in respect. Then Marth spiked link out of the arena. ''son of a bitch!.'' link called as he went into a star KO. ''Next up'' Master Hand called ''Is Meta Knight VS Mega Man!''

**Mega Man**

Mega Man couldnt believe his ears. He was acctually gonna face Meta Knight! Him And Meta Knight walked to the arena ''Good luck'' They said to each other. ''3..2..1..GO'' Master Hand shouted. Mega Man shoots at Meta Knights feet to knock him down ''Good luck with That!'' Meta Knight called! Meta Knight slashed his sword at him. Mega Man dodged the slash. right when Meta Knight wouldve beaten him. he saw an angel fly down ''PIT'' Meta Knight snarled. ''I dont wanna die a virgin!'' Mega Man fretted i probably am gonna die Mega Man thought. at that moment a blue arrow struck Mega man through the chest even piercing his armor. ''Son of a bitch!'' Mega Man said as he flew backwards. ''Dammit I died a virgin..'' and with that Mega Man fell limp and died.

**I will start writing the next entree tomorrow hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. The funeral of Mega man

**This is the Third entree on Team Meta Knight  
**

**Meta Knight**

''MEGA MAN NOOOOOOO'' Meta Knight said in sadness. He glared at Pit. ''IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU'' Meta Knight screamed in hatred ''EVERYONE EVACUATE'' Master Hand shouted. ''Shut it you stupid white hand'' Pit snarled. ''Excuse me?'' Said Master Hand. Meta Knight and Link grabbed Mega Mans body and took it back to the Halberd. ''What happned'' Zelda asked. ''Pit killed him'' he informed the pregnant woman. ''And dont worry'' We wont let him touch your baby. ''Thank God'' Zelda said in relief. Meta Knight started to make his way to the loudspeaker. ''Attention Team Meta Knight meet at the funeral room so we can mourn Mega Mans death.''

**Roy**

''Just two days ago we lost Olimar and now we have another fallen comrade'' Roy sighed. even though he caused hell for Mega Man didnt mean he wanted him dead. Roys wife Anju sat next to him as the funeral began. When yet again King Dedede barged in yelling ''SHEEEEEEEEIIIIIK'' ''DAMMIT'' Link shouted. ''Dedede we are trying to remember our fallen comrade we are not here to worry about your fantasies with my wife'' Link snarled ''The baby is MINE'' dedede boomed. Roy sighed, no matter how much Dedede protested Zeldas pregnancy was because of Link. When it was Roys turn to talk about his time with Mega Man he gulped ''AHEM My and Mega Mans realationship wasnt very good I acctually caused alot of shitty days for him He didnt deserve what i gave him he never pissed me off...fucked up my stuff...made fun of me for not having a girl even though im married'' He looks over at the casket that has Mega Man in it ''Im sorry i fucked up your life Mega Man...I swear ill never do that to another person''. He stepped down from the stage feeling...better.

**Master Hand**

''WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH'' Master Hand snarled Pit just luaghs. ''Stupid white hand ill kill you now''

**Link**

Todays the due date! Link said happily! Zeldas pregnancy was over now she was giving birth.

Link waited in the waiting room _i hope they are both ok_ Link thought

When the baby was born And Link got to see him...He had a big suprise.

**Yes i know i said id do this tomorrow but i got extremley fucking bored so yeah here you go **


	4. The Quest for the shadow androids

**This is the Fourth entree on Team Meta Kinght  
**

**Wolf**

Wolf landed his Wolfen in anger_ why the hell did falco have to modify our jets to be controlled by N64 controllers! _Wolf thought. As he walked down to the Halberd he noticed Fox Meta Knight Roy and Marth carrying What looked like Mega Man

''Why are you taking Mega Mans body to a grave'' Wolf asked.

''Hes dead dumbass'' Fox retorted. Wolf laughed.

''Why are you laughing'' Roy snarled

''Hes a robot! you can fix him'' Wolf said still laughing.

''Oh'' Meta knight said ''I guess we are the dumbasses''

''Well what we waiting for!'' Marth said ''Lets get him fixed!''

Wolf sighed _dumbasses_ Wolf thought. As he continued to walk to the halberd he heard a cry come from what heard like link.

**Link**

The baby had blond hair blue eyes just as link and zelda. He was of the Hylian race and looked exactly like Link. But this baby had one distinctive feature. It was born with a Sword! _I pray i am wrong...but his will be the next link to save Hyrule _Link thought.

''We will name him Linky!'' Link cried in joy.

''Seriously whats with the lack of creativity in your names?'' said the newly repaired Mega Man.

''I thought you were dead'' Zelda said yawning ''And hes not really wrong Link...but OK he will be named Linky

''How did you guys not realize i was a robot?'' Mega Man asked them.

''Dunno cause maybe you never told us!'' Link retorted

''Did i really need to?'' Mega man asked.

Link and Zelda fell silent. ''Thats what I thought'' Mega Man smiled.

**Meta Knight**

''META KNIGHT'' Kirby shouted. Meta Knight woke up quickly ''What the fuck do you want Kirby'' Meta Knight asked grumpily.

''I did more reasearch on Pit and how we can defeat him!'' Kirby said excitedly

''Well?'' Meta Knight asked

''Anyway we must first kill every Shadow Android!'' Kirby started'

''What the hell is that?'' Meta Knight asked

''A shadowy robot of ourselves and every smasher'' Kirby replied

''And?''

''And once we defeat them we have to fight the Shadow Hand Who is Masterhands Shadow android.'' Kirby said

''Does Crazy Hand have one?'' Meta Knight asked.

''No...Pit doesent know about Crazy Hand.'' Kirby replied in relief.

''Ok i will assign people to go with us'' Meta Knight said

''AHEM warriors of Team Meta Knight!'' Meta Knight called

Everyone looked up at their leader

''We are on a quest to defeat the shadow androids Me and Kirby are going but we need 8 more voulenteers'' Meta Knight called.

"Ill go" Link said

"I" Mega Man said

"I" Samus said

"I" Toon Link said

"I" Ike said

"I" Marth said

"I" Roy said

"I" Fox said

''Thank you for your support...Lets go!'' Meta Knight commanded

and with that the ten set off on their quest.

**Thank you for reading the 5th entree will be out soon hope you enjoyed this entree :)**


	5. Shadow Android Encounter: Shadow Ike!

**Here is the fifth entree on Team Meta Knight enjoy :)**

**Kirby**

Kirby sat down tired. He had been walking nonstop for a day now.

"Can we stop for rest Meta Knight'' Kirby called.

"I guess we can rest for like 30 minutes" Meta Knight agreed.

"Where exactly are these Shadow Androids" Link asked as he sat down.

"Up and over Ice Climber Mountain" Meta Knight answered

"Damn thats far!" Samus shouted.

_you bet your bitch it is_ Kirby Thought.

"Yes! Meta Knight passed out!'' Roy said in delight. "We can actually sleep!''

Just then Meta Knight woke up.

"Son of a Bitch'' Everyone said together.

**Samus**

Samus looked at Toon Link in anger _all he does is piss me off!_ Samus thought

"Whatever you do stay the hell away from me!" she warned

"Dont worry ill piss you off ok" Toon Link defiantly sneered

''Not if you dont want a fucking missile up your ass" Samus snarled.

"Stop bickering you are trained warriors not bitches who cant work out issues" Mega Man ordered

"YOU WANT ONE TOO ROBOT" Samus snarled. Mega Man rolled his eyes and looked away.

**Fox**

"Look there is Ice Climber Mountain" Fox said

"There should be an android at the entrance" Kirby warned.

"Im not to worried" Roy said arrogantly

_Arrogant Dick_ Fox thought As they were almost to the entrance they saw the shadow android

"it looks like ike" Samus said.

Can you think of someone else besides your husband?" Fox asked (Samus and Ike are married)

"Shadow Android Ike" Kirby said sounding defeated "What an android to start with''.

**Mega Man**

Shadow Ike grabbed Samus and started choking her

Mega Man shot the android multiple times

"Son of a...bitch" said an almost lifeless Samus but soon it happened Samus fell limp and died

"NO!" Ike screamed as he ran to her body

Mega Man noticed out of the corner of his eye Toon Link cutting off the androids head saying "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED SAMUS". And with that they continued on their quest up the mountain.

**Hope you enjoyed the fifth entree on Team Meta Knight Entree six should be out soon hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Shadow Android Encounter: Shadow Yoshi!

**Im sorry i havent been keeping up like i usually do but here is the sixth entree on my story hope you enjoy :)**

**Meta Knight  
**

"Warriors!" Meta Knight called.

"We will remember Samus by giving a solitary moment of silence...Link dig a hole for the body."

"yes sir" Link complied than they fell silent.

when the moment was over Meta Knight looked at his Team who had chose to go with him

"Kirby is there any android activity" Meta Knight asked.

"yes about 200 feet ahead'' Kirby replied

"Son of a bitch!" Meta Knight cursed.

"Though the android on my radar appears to be yoshi" Kirby stated

"Thats a bit more comforting" Meta Knight said darkly

"Men!" Meta Knight shouted "Lets continue on"

**Mega Man**

They were about 20 feet from the android Ike Link Marth Toon link and Meta Knight drew their swords. Mega Man got is mega buster ready fox got his blaster ready.

"ATTACK" Meta Knight screamed. It only took ten seconds before the android was killed.

"Damn!" Mega Man said.

"Holy Fuck!" Link said.

They continued up the mountain as a familiar voice cried out

"Meeeeeegaaaa maaaaaan meeeeeegaaaaa maaaaan" He turned to see a ghost

"Who the fuck are you!" He screamed

"IIIIII AMMMM THHHHHEEEE GHOOOOOSTTTT OFFF SAMMMMUSSSS"

"Oh well...shut the fuck up Samus" Mega man said

"Mega What the hell are you smoking" Ike asked "Samus is dead" Ike pointed out

"its her ghost smart-ass" Mega Man retorted

Ikes eyes widened "Holy Shit!"

**Fox**

_This is boring as fuck_ Fox thought

"Fox!" Meta Knight shouted

"what is it sir" Fox asked

Do you sence aanything" Meta knight asked

"Negative sir..." And with that the 9 continued on

**Sorry for the delay i was very busy anyway the 7th entree may be delayed too Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Links robotic issues

**Here is the 7th entree on my story hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Link**

Links heart was burning it felt like he lit his heart a flame

"Gaahhh what the fuck did I eat!" Link asked himself

Suddenly Link fell over and his organs shut down

"What the fuck!" Marth said than he had an idea

"Meta Knight get the fuck off that bike" Marth ordered

"Why?" Meta Knight asked

"Just get off the damn bike" He answered Marth than took the bike and started to cut it apart

"Marth what the fuck!" Meta Knight yelled

"Do you want your best friend to die sir?" Marth asked

"No..."

"Than shut the fuck up"

**Marth**

Marth was finished putting the metal inside of Link.

''And that should do it" Marth said "ill activate him" Marth pushed his on button

"Link 4.0 activated..." Link said "What the fuck!" "You made me a fucking cyborg!" Link cursed when Marth finished the story

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Link said in anger

"Would you rather be fucking dead!" Marth retorted

"Well no...But why Link 0" Link asked

"4.0" Marth corrected him

"Whatever" Link said " I got bitches to fuck I MEAN BITCHES TO KILL" Link quickly corrected himself.

"What the fuck was that about" Meta knight asked

"I dont know...Why the fuck do we keep saying fuck this entree?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Meta Knight asked

"You just fucking did it again!" Marth said

"God we are fucking foul mouthed" Meta Knight said

"Yeah no shit...lets go talk to fucking samus" Marth snorted "Maybe she will help our saying fuck habit''

"No i doubt that would fucking work.." Meta Knight answerd

**Fox**

_Wow those guys are fouler than fuck_ Fox thought to himself.

"Son of a bitch!" Fox said aloud "Im just as fucking foul as them" Fox said

"Hey Fox why the fuck are you thinking out loud" Ike said

"God dammit Ike! Can we stop saying fuck this entree?" Fox asked

"Fuck no!" Ike retorted its fuck fest 7.

"Thats fucking bullshit!" Fox screamed. everyone stared at him and Foxes sweat dropped

"Well...fuck.." Fox said

**Hope you enjoyed fuck fest seven! every 7th entree nearly every character says fuck in nearly every line if you give me the correct number of fucks in this entire entree (even this) i will follow you and one of your stories Have a fucked up friday! :)**


	8. The fall of a great leader

**Here is an update for the characters -journey members-Meta Knight:status active Link 4.0:status active Kirby:status active Fox:status active Marth:status active Mega Man:status active Ike:status active Roy:status active Toon Link:status active Samus:status deceased  
**

**Link 4.0**

"Damn kids trying to sell me crack!" Link yelled.

"That was so fucking annoying!" Marth agreed

"They were like _Hi would you like do buy this boy scout crack..I mena chocolate!_" Toon link mocked

Link laughed "That was hilarious!"

"Guys id watch out" Kirby called "Theres alot of android activity"

"Oh well looks like I got bitches to fuck I MEAN KILL" Link quickly corrected himself

"Smooth" Marth said

"Ok seriously why the fuck does he continually make that error?" Kirby asked

"I dunno probably a bug in his system its quite common in cyborgs you know" Marth answered

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight saw many shadowy figures up ahead

"Oh shit! We up against the mafia" Link cried

But then they heard a voice

"Shadow hand dispose of the androids they are useless" Pit said "Of course leave your master alive"

_What does he mean _Meta Knight thought

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha" The hand laughed "Your up against me bitches!"

Ike Slashed the hand

Link shot the hand with arrows

Toon link threw bombs

Kirby smashed the hand with a hammer

"Fools!" the hand shouted as he grabbed Meta Knight crushing him

"No...GAHhh No...NOOOO" Meta Knight shouted "Son of a bitch" Meta Knight said as the hand killed his last breath

The hand dropped the lifeless body

"META KNIGHT NO" Link Screeched

"SON OF A BITCH" Marth panicked  
"GOD DAMMIT NO!" Ike screamed

**This is the end of the 8th entree Hope you enjoyed**

**Trivia Which charcter did i write about the most**

**Correct answer gets a story followed**


	9. the return of a ghostly leader

**Here is an update for the characters -journey members Link 4.0:status active Kirby:status active Fox:status active Marth:status active Mega Man:status active Ike:status active Roy:status active Toon Link:status active Samus:status deceased Meta Knight:status deceased  
**

**Ike**

"THIS IF FUCKING GREAT!" Ike yelled

Link drew his sword in anger "FUCK YOU! YOU OVERSIZED CHEF GLOVE"

Link then brought his sword down and sliced the hand in half.

"NOOOOO MY CREATION" Pit screeched "ILL GET YOU ASSHOLES LATER" pit screamed as he flew off

_Id like to see you try! _Ike thought

"Guys" Kirby said "For some reason Pit has been showing up as an android on my radar"

"Hey guys whats up" Meta Knight said

"What the fuck? I thought you were dead" Link said

"I am im a motherfuckin ghost" Meta Knight said

"Thats good to know...Speaking of which...wheres the ghost of Samus"

"Oh that never existed Mega Man took to much LSD" Meta Knight answered

**Kirby  
**

Kirby had to take a piss as he walked over to a spot he saw ghostly figures of every smasher

"What the...hell" Kirby whispered

The Ike figure went to him

"Hi asshole I am shadow Ike and only androids can take this form"

Kirby was wide eyed

"OH SHIT" he screamed if that was so then Meta Knight...was he an android himself?


End file.
